


Under The Moonlight

by Melly_Mel



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Just Hopeless Fluff, M/M, Sorey admiring Mikleos beauty, an attempt to romance, first work btw, please forgive my writing, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melly_Mel/pseuds/Melly_Mel
Summary: And the way the moon shone under his one and only, just proved how hopelessly in love he was(studying writing and trying to do something good for my adorable otp)





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! I'm Melly and this is my first attempt to do some fanfic >< please don't mind my poor writing, I'm new on this kind of thing and english isn't my mother language ^^' 
> 
> I actually wrote this in less than 1 hour because I wanted so bad to just post something here (since I'm new) and cooperate with this beautiful fandom! (I love AU's so much, so prepare yourself to many XD) 
> 
> So yeah, have some Sorey admiring beautyleo! /o/

_Sorey couldn't sleep._

 

Sometimes he could get lost in thoughts and not sleep at all, and that was the case of that night. He got up from the inn bed, none seraphim was there - of course there woudn't be Lailah, Edna or Zaveid, seraphim did not required sleep, and they were probably walking around the town. But it was strange that Mikleo wasn't there with him.

 

Looking around, now suddenly awake by the loneliness of the solitute in the room, Sorey walked towards the door and exited the inn without a word. The moon was up, the night was truly beautiful with all the starts that shone on the dark sky, but not as beautiful as a certain water seraph. Said one was sitted on the grass floor, right under the moon, and the way the moonlight brighted up his delicated features, how his expression was calm and ethereal like the moon itself, and how the two beautiful amethists in his eyes glowed more than the precious stone, made Sorey stand there right in front of the inn doors in silence, admiring the beauty of his one and only.

 

 _"heavenly_ _beauty."_

  
Mikleo turned to look past his shoulders, staring with those gems into Soreys own emeralds. Then the taller noticed that he spoke out loud and red painted his cheeks as the same for the seraphim. None of them said nothing, not daring to break the eye contact as the cold breeze of the night passed throught them, causing minor shivers. Finally Mikleo sighned and smiled soflty to the shepherd, tapping next to him on a silent invite. Sorey retributed the small smile and sat down next to his loved one.  
  
  
There was no need for words, the both of them accustomed to the silence that was not embarrassing at all, Just  enjoying each other's company under the beautiful moonlight.

 

"The moon is beautiful tonight."

 

Said Sorey looking sideways to the light haired male next to him who just agreed with a simple sound. Both smiling as they quietly held hands pretending that the blush on their faces had nothing to do about that.

 

_"But not as beautiful as you."_

 

Words left unsaid, that was the last thought Sorey had that night before falling asleep next to the most precious one for him.

_His one and only._

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than I wanted TuT I'm so sorry! I'll try to do something better next time!  
> But I hope you liked it ^^/ 
> 
> Also, I love to draw, so maybe I'll start illustrating some fanfics of mine (and from others if they allow me to) \o/ 
> 
> Byeeee~


End file.
